


Dead Forever

by ConfusedPhilosopher



Series: The egg-mick-muffin [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Froslass - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Snorlax - Freeform, Yaoi, banette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPhilosopher/pseuds/ConfusedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a great Specter Clan body guard, Seth is now retired to a remote island in the middle of a lake, hoping to get away from his past. That was until a certain someone shows up with a plan to bring him back.</p><p>(Terrible summaries are terrible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Got off my lazy ass and did something, so please enjoy!  
> Tell if good or bad and I might do better next time!

"What'll you have friend?"

Seth sat down on the wooden chair, grabbing a menu in the process, searching through the wide verify of smoked, sliced, marinated, and sweetened meat the steak house had to offer. The Snorlax bartender standing patiently for the Banette's order, was wearing that friendly smile as if to let the ghost type know not to rush and think things through.

"I'll have the toasted Milltank thigh, if you would." The Snorlax, nodded putting down the now shinning class, and picking up a small note pad that barely fit in his big hands. Ripping the order of the pad and putting it on a rack that was behind him, spinning it so the cook could get to work and returning to the ghostly consumer.

"So, where you from pal? Haven't seen your face around these parts." Seth nodded, agreeing with the large beast of a man before him, shuffling in his chair he spoke up.

"Yes, I live a few fields out of town. Ummm, have you heard of Uka Lake?" The Snorlax moved in to lean of the surprisingly sturdy counter, clearing his throat.

"Who hasn't? Best fishing spot around!" Seth nodded again, he did live out there and fishing was one of few past times he indulged in. Finally getting into the conversation he stood up straight.

"Yeah, I'm that queer that lives on that little island in the center of it." The Snorlax cracked a laugh, Seth smiled as well. A ding was heard and food was delivered to that chatting specter. He took one bite before deciding to take his meal home to finish. Tasting the sweet thick cut warmed his heart, well if he had one at least.

"Hey mister.."

"Kobe." The Snorlax introjected.

"Well Kobe, I'm gonna head out. Just wanted to say thanks for the hospitality, not to many people are like you." Kobe's smile grew as he heard the compliment, putting out His hand for the Ghost type to shake.

"You can thank me by showing me your best fishing spots. You got a name?" Reaching for his meal and getting up of the chair, Seth turned around and nodded.

"Seth, if you plaese." He started to walk out the door, Kobe's hand outstretched to give him a friendly wave good bye. Waving back Seth stepped through the steak house's doors into the cold winter snow. Walking along the Town's gravel road he tipped his head to every Pokemon that crossed his path. Holding doors open for wemon was also apart of his friendly repertoire. When finally got to the town's outer borders he felt a rush of relief, he didn't really fancy people all that much. Aside from Kobe he really kept to himself when ever he came into town to get daily supplies.

Seth now walked along the dirt road that lead to his isolated waterlogged home, listing only to the sounds of the dense flora around him.

_Peaceful.._

_Quiet.._

_Beautif-_

His pace stopped when he felt a bitter cold sensation on his soles. When he looked down he saw that the grass around his black leathery feet was covered with white crystals that no doubt was frost. The strange thing was although it was Winter, it most certainly was not cold enough to envoke this kind of chill. He looked up to find even more of the strange phenomenon. He began to get worried as the frost followed the trail to the lake he lived on. Sure enough the trail continued to the bridge connecting his home to the mainland.

Stopping for a second to gather his thoughts he reached for the band behind his head that held up his long fur. He twisted it around to find the mega stone that was engraved into the center of it. Clenching down on the piece of metal he shoke his head, obviously deciding against the idea that ran through his head. Shifting the metallic band back into place he moved onward until he was at his front porch.

Seth crept up on the wooden door of his home, frost not surprisingly covering the handle. Ready to confront the trespasser, be it by a calm civil conversion, or by bloodying his hands. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so cautions, obviously whoever was in his house was an ice type or was at least using ice type moves and he wasn't even weak to ice. 

Putting aside his unusual worries he slowly opened the door. The loud creek that the door emitted shut down any attempts at a stealthily approaching the home violater. His house was not big in the slightest, having only three rooms. The kitchen to the right, the dojo to the left, and his bedroom in the middle of the other two. 

Seth looked to the kitchen, witch to his shock looked like it had a tsunami crash through the middle of it. Walking over to his raided fridge, picking up cups of milk and wine of the floor, he tried to scavengen any food that could be saved. Glass cups scattered in various places, fresh mysterious stains dotted his carpet.  Rushing out of the kitchen and into the dojo he expected that many of his weapons he collected over the years to be gone, cringing on the thought of many years of work getting such fine works of craftsmanship being sold from a filthy peddler for a quick coin or two.

Only to his surprise he found that his collection of valuable swords untouched! His traditional paintings from his childhood home too were not tarnished with the slightest smudge of grime. Other valuables scattered around were just as he left them earlier that day. The only thing that was moved was the door that lead to a small outdoor area where Seth liked to sit and relax. Confused on why someone would brake into his house, and steal nothing but  **food,** he walked into his bedroom.

For the most part his bedroom was the same, unless you count the paper bags of what looks to be trailmix scattered along his writing desk. Looking around the room it honestly didn't make sense to him. Why would someone brake into his home, steal nothing of real value an-

"*cough*" Seth turned his head when the recent noise came from his backyard patio. Oh so carefully he slowly made his way over to his desk, quietly openinh the first cabinet on the right, and pulled out an emergency dagger (because who doesn't have one of those). He moved to the screen door that lead to the elevated lookout, and started counting down the time for him to strike.

_three..._

 

_Two.._

 

_One._

 

Quickly without warning he opened the screen door, blinding his adversary with haze. Unfortunately his haze worked a little too well and blocked his sight as well, but nonetheless that didn't stop him from pouncing on the home defiler. Reaching and grouping for anything he could get his hands on, Seth just couldn't get a handle on the villian. It even seemed that the enemy was quite adept at dodging his swipes, epically considering the area they both were brawling on wasn't exactly big, but to Seth's surprise his enemy managed to disarm him. Without a weapon, or patience, he thrusted himself at the guilty party, knocking both down onto the hard wood.

Now with the haze finally clearing the face of the trespasser could he seen.

 

_fuck._

Right in front of him was not a thief, nor was it a peddler. It was a  **prince**. Prince Roy Specter, of the New Moon Clan. And for some god awful reason he was on his backyard patio. He lifted off of the ruffeled up froslass, offering a hand to the old friend. As he was pulling the royal ghost up he took a long look at him, the fist thing anyone would notice was that, well, he was a  **male.** Normaly to even have the possibility of being a froslass you would need to be a women, but he guessed Ho-Oh just wanted him to be tortured in grade school.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing here?" The froslass put one finger up, trying to halt him while he dusted on the dirt from his snowy skin like skirt.

"I should ask you the same! But if you must know I have came for answers." Folding his shoulders he sat back down in the chair he previously sat in.

"What answers? I retired from the royal vanguard. Done." Turning away from the ice ghost he moved to his kitchen. Roy soon followed, his face harboring a scowl. He spammed down his chilly hands on the counter drawing the attention of Seth. Roy caught his breath trying to calm down. Fixing his white fur he gathered some of his composure and spoke.

"I came to far to be fucked with Seth.." Seth scoffed at the irritated ghost. Thinking of the irony while picking up some plates of the small food counter.even 

"Does " coming to far" mean braking into a retired warriors house and eating his food? Not to mention leaving your royal home? Alone even for that matter. Good lord how many strings did  **you** have to pull?" It was true Roy did have to get some favors, but it certainly wasn't as bad or exaggerated as Seth made it out to be. It was kinda like asking a few friends not to tell his father, if that makes sense.

"And to top it all of, you whent threw all of that, plus who knows what to see **me** of all Pokémon." Seth closed one cabinet door and turned to a infuriated froslass, knowing well he did have a point and knowing that the other knew he was right about everything so far. So to finish off he threw his arms up into the air making a dramatic pose and started clapping his black hands together, bowing for that metaphorical cherry on top of the cake.

"Bravo, my prince bravo, I bow to yo-"

 

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME!" Seth, slowly stood up from his sarcastic position looking straight at the floating ghost. The seriousness in the ice types eyes showing he wasn't joking. A well placed awkward silence fell between them as Seth tried to process what he heard. A few tears forming on Roy's face as he floated midair. Slowly Seth moved forward to the other specter. Clearing his throat on the way there. When they were face to face, Seth looked at Roy. Soft wimpers coming from Roy as water drifted down his white fur.

Slowly Seth placed his mouth over Roy's. Raising his palm wiping away any stray tears that he could find, while his other moved to the floating ghosts back to embrace him. Until after a minute of this he pulled away, finding that mysterious tears found their way to his face. He hugged the ice type again as if to milk the tears out of him, until he stepped away made eye contact with Roy and said..

"Yes."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should go on? Maybe? Idk do whatever you want to.  
> Is the bottom have seems rushed, it probably was. Why? Because writing is hard.


End file.
